Mañana de Domingo
by Kibi Brief
Summary: One-Short de Bulma y Vegeta. ¿Cómo es la convivencia cotidiana entre personas de carácter y vivencias tan diferentes?


Mañana de domingo

Bulma despertó con suavidad. La dulce luz de la mañana iluminaba con delicadeza su habitación. Giro la cabeza para ver si aún Vegeta seguía con ella en la cama y lo encontró a su lado, boca arriba y con los ojos abiertos. Bulma se enderezó en la cama (siempre despertaba toda despatarrada) y giro todo su cuerpo hacía su cónyuge. Acercó lentamente su dedo índice y le tocó la mejilla a Vegeta.  
\- Buenos Días Vegeta, ¿Llevas mucho tiempo despierto?-  
\- No-

Bulma se acurrucó a su lado, besó la mejilla de Vegeta y se quedó ahí.

\- No te levantes aún, si? Hoy no deseo saltar de la cama para empezar a correr como todos los días. Quédate, adoro tu compañía.-

Vegeta solo suspiró hondamente.

\- Vamos! Quédate! Sé que no eres de hablar mucho, pero me gusta tenerte así, bien cerquita mío. – Le suplicó con ternura.

\- No vas a trabajar hoy?- pregunto con tranquilidad Vegeta sin perder su dureza.

\- Lo cierto es que debo cerrar un par de prototipos nuevos, pero ya sabes cómo es eso. Una vez que entre al laboratorio del subsuelo ya no saldré en todo el día. Perderé todo el bendito domingo ahí dentro. Por eso, quédate un ratito conmigo.- Y se volvió a acurrucar junto al Príncipe de los Saiyajines, aferrándose a un brazo de él.

Vegeta dio otro suspiro hondo.

\- Ay no! Trunks -dijo Bulma más para sí misma que para Vegeta -Debí mandarlo este fin de semana a la casa de Milk. Pobrecito, se va aburrí estando todo el día encerrado.

\- Lo pondré a entrenar conmigo en la cámara. Ayer prometió venir y se quedo con esos juegos que le compraste para el televisor. –Agregó Vegeta que estaba con los ojos cerrados.

\- Si, así hace algo productivo- Da otro beso sencillo a Vegeta pero en los labios esta vez y se lo queda mirando de frente. – Gracias Cariño, no sabes lo importante que esto para mí.

Vegeta la miró directo a los ojos y sin perder su expresión de dureza acomodó detrás de la oreja de Bulma uno de los mechones que colgaba sobre el rostro de ella. La miró y le regaló una leve sonrisa. Entonces Bulma bajo con todo su cuerpo y lo abrazó escondiendo su rostro entre el cuello de él y la almohada.

\- Esto debía ser diferente, sabes? Yo el rey y tú la princesa.

Bulma inmediatamente se reincorporó sobre él y agregó:  
\- ¿A qué te refieres?  
\- A que yo debía ser quién te este proveyendo a ti y no tú a mí.- Terminó de decir eso Vegeta y tomando las muñecas de Bulma, la hizo girar sobre sí misma y él quedo sobre ella dejándola prisionera entre la cama y su cuerpo. –Ahora me entiendes?

Bulma como siempre se dejó maniobrar. Adoraba eso. Sonrió y agregó:  
\- ¿Y cómo debió ser todo esto?

Entonces Vegeta bajó hasta el oído de su mujer y con una voz ronca y seductora le susurró:  
\- Yo debí ser coronado Rey de mi raza, estoy seguro que si el Universo tomaba ese camino tú hubieras nacido saiyajin, tienes el carácter perfecto para ser guerrera de Elite.

\- JAJAJA! ¿Tú crees eso Vegeta? Creo que aun no has notado que yo no soy amante de las peleas ni de las batallas.

Vegeta comenzó a besar el cuello de Bulma y ella se ruborizó. Esas demostraciones siempre la tomaban por sorpresa por la suavidad de sus maniobras. Imposible resistirse. Vegeta bajó hasta el pecho de ella y volvió a mirarla.  
\- No tengo dudas de que en otras circunstancias habrías nacido saiya, sino me queda otra teoría.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- La de sometimiento- respondió con la total seguridad y seriedad que lo caracterizan.

\- ¿Sometimiento? JAJAJAJA! Explícame eso Vegeta! –Fue la entusiasta respuesta de Bulma que estiraba sus brazos para colgarse del cuello del guerrero.

Vegeta achicó los ojos y respiro hondo. Se sentía burlado y por eso retrocedió y se sentó en la cama dejando a Bulma recostada. Bulma dejo de reír y cambió su rostro sonriente por uno de preocupación. Eso era señal de que Vegeta dejaría de hablar. Se cerraría y no le terminaría de contar sus teorías. Teorías más que interesante, puesto que él no negaba que estaban predestinados a estar juntos. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas al lado de él y estiro su mano para acariciar el rostro de Vegeta. Ese niño abandonado lo dominaba muy a menudo. Él la miró con seriedad y dureza pero Bulma no se abrumó, en realidad esa era su expresión habitual y ella sabía que no debía dejarse intimidar por eso.

\- A lo que me refería es que seguramente yo, siendo Rey de los Saiyajines, hubiera decidido invadir este planeta, pero tú, que eres muy impertinente y nada centrada, me buscarías para que te de alguna especie de explicación. –Sentenció Vegeta cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos.

\- ¿Y de ese modo yo hubiese llegado ante ti? –dijo con picardía Bulma.

\- Claro! –Respondió rápidamente su cónyuge- Me hubieras desafiado y yo me sentiría insultado por tu inferioridad pero lleno de curiosidad por tu presencia y arrogancia.

Bulma acercó su rostro a Vegeta y rosando su nariz en la oreja del príncipe, buscando provocación agrega:

\- ¿Eso sería por mi brutal belleza y sensualidad?  
\- No – Dijo abriendo los ojos y mirándola directamente.

Pasado unos segundos de sostenerse la mirada, Vegeta tomó los brazos de Bulma y la sentó sobre él. La abrazó con fuerza haciendo que sus caderas quedarán comprimidas unas con otras y mirándola con expresión asesina hizo que Bulma dejará de coquetearle y lo mirará con atención.  
\- No, yo trataría de domarte, de quitarte esa altanería, pero pasaría lo de siempre, tú terminarías dominando mi carácter.

Dicho esto, Vegeta le seguía clavando la mirada y lentamente la recostó sobre la cama. Lo hacía con delicadeza, eso era tan típico de Vegeta. O la tiraba con brutalidad o la depositaba como si fuera una flor a la que se le pueden desprender los pétalos. Llevó su rostro hasta la frente de Bulma y respiro el aroma de su cabello. Ver el tórax de Vegeta como se llenaba de aire para luego despedirlo desde tan cerca era algo que erotizaba mucho a Bulma. Su olor, su piel, sentirse completamente invadida por él era parte de ese deseo erótico y entregaba su cuerpo sin reparos. Bulma cerró los ojos y reclinó su cabeza hacia atrás esperando a Vegeta, siempre tomaba el mando cuando la sometía de ese modo. La besó. La besó con pasión y no se aguantó. Bajó sus manos hacía la cadera de su amante terrestre y buscó debajo del camisón. Bajó y le quito la ropa interior y comenzó a acariciarla, a rozar su cadera con la de ella. Era inevitable no amarla. El deseo que sentía sobre el cuerpo de ella lo dominaba. Y ella, ella se entregaba sin demoras a sus besos, a sus caricias. Se entregaba sin pensarlo. Ella no le temía ni le predicaba asco. Ella lo amaba y no tenía reparos en decírselo. No respondió a su pregunta de _"¿Eso sería por mi brutal belleza y sensualidad?"_ porque ciertamente había conocido hembras más bellas, pero ninguna como ella. Ella no dudó jamás de él, jamás buscó traicionarlo. Quizás si vigilarlo y tenerlo controlado, pero jamás buscó atentar contra su libertad o su vida. Ella era autentica, pasional, tan sensual como cualquier hembra o más, pero por sobretodo era inteligente, un ser pensante con el cual hablar y escuchar cosa interesante. Una hembra que lo aceptaba tal cual era y que no dependía de él para su supervivencia. Pensaba en todo eso mientras besaba el cuerpo de Bulma desde el cuello hasta el abdomen. Cuando llegó al ombligo de ella la escuchó gemir y salió de sus propios pensamientos para estar presente en el placer que le entregaba. Miro nuevamente el bajo vientre de su compañera y lo besó con ternura. Bulma lo vio y se emocionó. Tomo el rostro de Vegeta entre sus manos y lo guió hasta el suyo para besarlo. Vegeta se entregó y trepo hasta ella y se dejó besar.

\- ¿Lo amas? –Pregunto Bulma con una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

\- Apenas está ahí dentro y ya lo quiero conocer.

\- Nunca pensé que llegaríamos a este nivel.

\- Ya lo dije Mujer, yo quiero dominarte pero tú eres la que siempre me domina.

FIN.-


End file.
